Stranded On a Deserted Island
by bzwman
Summary: Alejandro, Cody, Duncan and Justin get stranded on a Deserted Island. How will they get back to the Island? Alejandro, Cody, Duncan y Justin Haz varados en una isla Deserted. ¿Cómo conseguirán volver a la isla? (This is for SPANISH SPEAKING PEOPLE) I'm also going to collaborate the languages of English and Spanish kinda. Enjoy the story. Disfrutar de la historia.
1. Cast

Stranded On a Deserted Island

Cast:

Alejandro*

Cody*

Duncan*

Justin*

Heather

Courtney

Sierra

Gwen

Chris McLean

Chef Hatchet

*Main Characters


	2. First Chapter: How did we Get Here?

Stranded On a Deserted Island

Chapter 1:

Note: This story is preferred to the you tube video "Lord of the Facebooks" by twelthofadime Watch it whenever you want to. watch?v=_u035J55bdY&list=UU73wPqM8gfQMRL1ZqdSMdfg&index=76

Ok, Let's Get To The Story.

*Alejandro wakes up from being flushed into sand from water*

ALEJANDRO – (spits water) probably, not my living room, I'm presuming.

*Then Cody appears*

CODY – (Exhausted) Al, Al, Oh god thank the lord Al you're alive.

ALEJANDRO – (Yells) IT'S ALEJANDRO, CODY and what the heck is going on and why are you next to me?

CODY – I don't think you remember or not, we've been shipwrecked!

*Flashback*

DUNCAN – (Yells at Justin) DUDE, WHY DID YOU BREAK THE WHEEL?!

JUSTIN – (Yells at Duncan) I WAS TRYING TO GET THE WHEEL TO TURN AWAY FROM THAT ROCK!

ALEJANDRO – (Panics) WE'RE GONNA DIE!

CODY – (Panics) ACTUALLY, WE'RE GONNA CRASH!

(Everyone screams and the boat crashes into the rock)

*End Flashback*

CODY – I don't know where Duncan and Justin are but that makes me the new best friend. We are going to get out of here.

ALEJANDRO – Now, I'm going to find a rock to kill myself.

*Meanwhile in the water*

JUSTIN – (Screams) THE CONTINENTIAL SOUTH! IT'S ONLY 72 DEGREES DEEP!

*Then, Duncan comes over*

DUNCAN – DON'T WORRY DUDE, I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!

JUSTIN – THANK GOD!

DUNCAN – AND TAKE YOUR WALLET! (Takes wallet and swims)

JUSTIN – (Yells) HEY!

DUNCAN – HA! I TOOK YOUR WALLET! I NEED SEVEN-UP!

*Justin chokes Duncan in the throat*

*Alejandro and Cody looks at them*

ALEJANDRO – HOLY CRAP MAN!

CODY – HE'S KILLING HIM WITH HIS OWN BARE HANDS! LET'S BREAK IT UP!

ALEJANDRO – ALRIGHT! GOD DAMN IT!

*Alejandro and Cody breaks up the fight between Duncan and Justin*

ALEJANDRO – WHY ARE WE GOOD AT THINGS?! NOW HOW DID WE GET HERE?

DUNCAN – (Yells) JUSTIN SAID HE WAS GOOD AT SAILBOATING!

JUSTIN – (Yells) I AM GOOD AT SAILBOATING!

DUNCAN – (Yells) THAT'S NOT A VERB!

ALEJANDRO – WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! WE ARE GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH HERE! DO YOU RELIZE THAT? THIS IS JUST SAND AND CRAP!

DUNCAN – WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!

ALEJANDRO – WHAT?!

DUNCAN – HOW ARE WE GOING TO USE MYSPACE, FACEBOOK, TWITTER AND YOU TUBE?!

*Justin Screeches*

CODY – WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE NEED FOOD AND SUPPLIES! NOT TWEET AND…

DUNCAN – (Yells) NO, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE HAVE TO DO, CODY!

ALEJANDRO – Cody, Cody…

ALEJANDRO, DUNCAN, JUSTIN – SHUT THE HELL UP!

*Cody Grrs*

ALEJANDRO – WE DON'T NEED ANY OF THE SOCIAL STUFF BECAUSE THOSE ARE FOR BAD MUSICIANS LIKE TRENT ANYWAY!

*Back at the Spa*

TRENT – (Yells) HEY!

*Back at the deserted island*

JUSTIN – (picks up cell phone) hey guys, guess what I got?

ALEJANDRO – Is that a cellphone?

JUSTIN – Yes!

CODY – THIS IS GREAT, WE'RE SAVED!

*Justin throws cell phone in the water*

DUNCAN – WHAT DID YOU DO YOU MANIAC?!

JUSTIN – I THREW THE CELL PHONE TO THR OCEAN SO IT CAN FLOAT TO CAMP WAWANAKUWA SO WE CAN BE SAVED!

CODY – YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CALL THE RESCUE CONTROL YOU IDIOT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU IN MY MIND!

*Duncan Screams*

ALEJANDRO – WE'RE DOOMED!

To be continued…

*Cameo appearance by Trent*

Hope you like the first chapter! I'm going to put up the second chapter tomorrow.


	3. Second Chapter: Awkward Time Of Facebook

Stranded on a Deserted Island

Chapter 2

Note: Sorry for not putting this story this morning because I had some personal stuff going on like Guitar practicing. Ok, let's get to the story.

*So far, Alejandro, Cody, Duncan and Justin are stranded on a deserted island and they need to get out somehow, also there will be comedy in all chapters. In this scene, Duncan and Justin create their own facebook accounts using sticks and wood to use their names and to make the page plus, they use a glass bottle to use it as the "Like" button and a piece of paper for the "Comment" button." Alejandro finds food with a stick, and Cody uses a bowl to mix water.*

JUSTIN – Justin posts new photo album, "The Beach stinks like Heck."

DUNCAN – (gasps) That's the best photo album ever. (Puts glass bottle on the sand along with the comment) Duncan likes your photo album. Here, read my comment.

*Alejandro makes a jungle noise as he enters from the forest and goes down to his knees*

ALEJANDRO – I've been hunting for hours and I've barely got anything. Partly, because my stick is not sharp enough and I don't know how to hunt but partly, BECAUSE YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING ME AT ALL. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

DUNCAN – Alejandro, could you keep it down? You need to go down from a 65 to a 3 because you are going crazy right now and also, Justin is trying to read my note.

JUSTIN – It's kinda funny.

ALEJANDRO – (to Cody and yells) STOP WIGGLING! JESUS CHRIST!

CODY – Well, I was trying to mix some water with this bowl and this stick so we can survive. (Alejandro slaps Cody in the face and yells) OH, OH, OH OKAY! YEAH! FOUR PEOPLE FROM TOTAL DRAMA STRANDED ON A F**KING ISLAND AND LETS MAKE FUN OF CODY, WHO IS TRYING TO HELP US SURVIVE!

ALEJANDRO – (yells) YOU AND YOUR TECHNOLOGY AND SCIENCE STUFF STINKS LIKE HELL!

CODY – (yells) I LOVE SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY AND NOW I'M GOING TO USE SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY TO GETS US OUT OF HERE. F**K YOU GUYS AND HERE I GO! (exits through a plant) SO MANY BUGS! (leaves)

ALEJANDRO – (to Duncan and Justin) Ok, guys, even though we never learned how to hunt or finding any food properly, but we can stick together to find food and survive. Are you with me?

DUNCAN – Uh, I kinda have forty friend requests and Justin has to clear me this note, which is very funny and I want to read it.

JUSTIN – I have a long day of Facebooking ahead of me.

ALEJANDRO – (growls and yells) I'LL BE BACK FOR YOUR CLOTHES, AND YOUR SOULS, AND MY BOWL! (exits to the forest)

DUNCAN – You know, I don't like that.

JUSTIN – (puts bottle down next to Duncan) Justin likes it.

*Duncan and Justin laugh*

End of Chapter 2.

Chapter 3 will be posted after my school day tomorrow.


	4. Third Chapter: The Red Scare

Stranded on a Deserted Island

Chapter 3

*One Week Later*

DUNCAN – (In a cardboard box in TV show motion and as host) WELCOME BACK TO SAYING THINGS ARE THE HARDEST THINGS. WHAT'S YOUR NAME? (In Higher Pitch) MY NAME IS LITTLE CINDY-LOU-LOU. (In Deeper Pitch) LITTLE CINDY-LOU-LOU? YOUR NAME SOUNDS LIKE YOO-HOO! (In Higher Pitch) I DO LIKE YOO-HOO! (In Deeper Pitch) YOU SEE, SAYING THINGS ARE THE HARDEST THINGS (In a Very Deeper Pitch) RAYMOND, GIVE ME THE PIE! (In a Higher Pitch) WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T HAVE A PIE! COME ON, COME ON! I DON'T EVEN LIKE PIE! (In a Deeper Pitch) MOM ALWAYS LIKED YOU BETTER THAN ME! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! (Voice in Higher Pitch) HEY, SHUT THE BABY UP!

(In forest)

ALEJANDRO – There, Tumble, there are my friends that are playing games with cardboard boxes on their heads and since you taught me how to hunt and f**k jaguars, we'll know how to kill them. Are you ready?

(TUMBLE makes jungle noises)

DUNCAN – (Screams) JUSTIN…

(Justin Screams as Duncan runs and Alejandro and Tumble captures Justin)

JUSTIN – (Screams) DUNCAN, CHANGE MY FACEBOOK STATUS TO A PERDICTIMENT OF BROWN PEOPLE! (Gets stabbed by Alejandro with a stick and sticks into a coma)

(Alejandro chases after Duncan as he still wears the cardboard on his head. Duncan falls)

ALEJANDRO – PREPARED TO BE KILLED WITH A STICK!

DUNCAN – WHATEVER, MAN! HELP ME!

(Cody Appears)

ALEJANDRO – CODY?

CODY – STOP WITH THIS MADNESS GUYS. Don't you see that technology is stupid, I have sucked the life of science into my head and it tastes good, HALLELUJAH!

DUNCAN – Do you know what, Alejandro? I don't think this is about Cody using the life of Science. I think it's about Cody, using technology for good and see how many people friended Raymond!

JUSTIN – True thought!

DUNCAN – (surprised) Justin, you're alive but how?

JUSTIN – Alejandro's friend gave me water to drink from.

ALEJANDRO – Ok? Let's get back to the Cody situation.

CODY – Hey guys, I made a boat using sticks and leaves.

(All the guys were relieved but then, Tumble steals the boat)

CODY – (Screams) HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!

TUMBLE – TOO LATE NOW! I CAN'T WAIT TO TWEET ABOUT THIS! BYE!

THE GUYS – NO!

(All of the guys collapse on the floor and start to sob)

End of Chapter 3

To Be Continued.


	5. Fourth Chapter: The Female Surprise

Stranded on a Deserted Island

Chapter 4

(Back at Camp Wawanakuwa in the girl's bedroom)

HEATHER – Hey, I haven't seen the guys at all today.

COURTNEY – So, they're just guys, they do whatever they like.

GWEN – I think they're just having fun at the cliff.

SIERRA – Maybe and… (Looks out the Window) WHAT IN THE AGRICULTURAL IDIOT CRAP IS THAT SWIMMING TO OUR LAND?!

HEATHER, COURTNEY AND GWEN – WHAT? (All ran out of the room and Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet enters from behind)

CHRIS McLEAN – What is that?

CHEF HATCHET – I don't know.

(All gasp; it was Tumble running into the Island)

TUMBLE – There it is, Camp Wawanakuwa!

SIERRA – Who are you?

TUMBLE – I'm Tumble from another island named "Deserted Island", where we are in the middle of nowhere and we find food.

COURTNEY – Ok?

TUMBLE – I came to tell you that your boys were stranded there.

HEATHER – (gasps) Do you mean Alejandro, Duncan, Cody and Justin

TUMBLE – Yes!

SIERRA – (Screams) CODY!

TUMBLE – JESUS CHRIST!

SIERRA – Sorry! BUT WE GOT TO SAVE EVERYONE PLUS MY CODY!

TUMBLE – Calm down! Here's what we'll do, do you guys have boats!

GWEN – No!

CHRIS McLEAN – Yeah we do but it is destroyed now because somebody used them is a boat crash last week.

(Flashback)

CHEF HATCHET – WHAT THE JEREMIAH JOHNSON CRAP IS THAT?!

CHRIS McLEAN – A WATERFALL! TURN THE WHEEL!

CHEF HATCHET – I'M TRYING BUT I CAN'T!

CHRIS McLEAN: (Screams) WE'RE GONNA CRASH!

(Chris and Chef Scream as the boat falls)

(End Flashback)

CHEF HATCHET – It was the Waterfalls' fault!

TUMBLE – Whatever! We'll make a boat out of trees then!

HEATHER – How?

TUMBLE – I have tools to make a boat since the one made out of leaves and sticks that Cody made crashed into a rock. (Picks up tools)

(Flashback)

TUMBLE – Tweedy, Tweet, Tweet, Twitter is fun. (Looks in front of him) WHAT THE JIMMY JACKSON F**K?! (Screams and boat hits a rock)

(End Flashback)

(2 hours later)

TUMBLE – Ok, our boat is made and now let's save the guys!

EVERYONE – YEAH!

(Everyone leaves on the boat to the deserted island)

End Chapter 4


	6. Fifth and Final Chapter: The Rescue

Stranded on a Deserted Island

Chapter 5

(Back at the Deserted Island)

(The guys lying down on the sand)

JUSTIN – The beast of burning, it lashes between the eyes of me.

DUNCAN – You mean us and I don't know what you're talking about.

JUSTIN – Whatever man.

CODY – I never thought we're gonna die out here.

ALEJANDRO – I wish that the girls were here to save us.

VOICE – BOYS!

(All get up)

DUNCAN – Did you hear that?

CODY – Yeah, it's Heather's voice!

(Boat comes in)

TUMBLE – There they are!

(Boat arrives at the deserted island)

SIERRA – (runs out of boat and runs into Cody) CODY!

(Sierra and Cody fall)

(Everyone greets to each other)

HEATHER – Thank god you guys are alright! What happened to you guys last week?

ALEJANDRO – We were shipwrecked last week and we all ended up here.

GWEN – Well, thank god that your suffering is over, now we can go home.

CHRIS McLEAN – Well, let's go!

EVERYONE – YEAH!

TUMBLE – Wait!

ALEJANDRO – Tumble?! You stole our boat!

TUMBLE – Yeah, but to get the girls!

ALEJANDRO – Oh, well thank you so much!

TUMBLE – No problem!

JUSTIN – Well, I believe it's time to go home now.

(Everyone gets on the boat)

TUMBLE – Bye, guys! Thanks for coming to the deserted island! Sorry for your suffer!

CHRIS McLEAN – Hey, since you helped us save the guys, why don't you come with us?

TUMBLE – (surprised) Really?

CODY – Yeah, since you saved us from this island, you can come and stay with us.

TUMBLE – I have never moved from this island forever in my life! I feel special now! (Cheers)

(Tumble goes on the boat and boat leaves)

THE END!

Or is it?

No, I'm just kidding!

I hope you guys enjoyed the story!

I'll make new Fanfiction stories in the future!


End file.
